


Car Wash

by ObscureSubmarine



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: But with Jaegers, Herc in booty shorts, Lucky Seven - Freeform, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, My brain does weird things, Shenanigans, Tamsin ships it, Team Hot Dads, car washes, pre-pacific rim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSubmarine/pseuds/ObscureSubmarine
Summary: Even Jaegers need to be washed. After all, they do fight giant gross monsters. That means people have to wash them. Herc likes to wash his Jaeger in booty shorts and no shirt.





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> What’s wrong with me. Also, this is my first PacRim fic, so constructive criticism is welcomed!

Everyone thinks that Jaegers are invincible fighting machines that don’t need to be worked on or cleaned. They can just magically fix themselves after all! That, however, is not true. Jaegers are costly when it comes to repairs, and cleaning as well. You’ll need a LOT of water and soap to clean off just one leg of a Jaeger! Don’t even mention trying to get anything Kaiju related off of a Jaeger. You’ll need a while to get those lovely bits off. Of course, because it takes so much time, effort, and money to clean the machines, the PPDC decided that all funding towards cleaning the Jaegers would be cut and instead put towards the Wall of Life.

No pilot or person who’d seen the devastation following a Kaiju attack close up would tell you that the Wall was a good idea, but they weren’t the ones in control of the money flow. The Jaeger Program still had enough funding to keep going for a while, so nobody was really THAT concerned. But the Jaegers had to be clean, so that means that someone’s got to wash them. So the different strike teams had come up with cleaning schedule rotations, so a certain team of people would take Jaeger cleaning duties one week, then another would take over. This week just happened to be the pilots of Lucky Seven’s turn to clean the mighty Australian Jaeger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To no one’s surprise, Scott wasn’t there to clean the Jaeger. Whenever he had free time, he was off drinking and partying, trying in vain to pick up a girl. Most of the time that didn’t happen, but the Jaeger Flies don’t care who they’re meeting, as long as they’re a pilot. That was how Scott got his girls. So, the job of cleaning the massive Lucky Seven was left to his responsible brother, Herc Hansen.

Unbeknownst to Herc, the staff of the Sydney Shatterdome kept a schedule around of Lucky’s cleaning rotations, giving them early warning of when it’s Herc’s turn to clean. Everyone and their dog knew that Hercules Hansen was a wonderful hunk of Australian meat, powerful muscles and adorable freckles stretched across his entire body. How do people know where his freckles stretch? Well, when he cleans, Herc loses his signature grey Henley and dons a pair of booty shorts that his brother got him years ago as a joke. Plus, he doesn’t wear a shirt. No replacement for that Henley!

Of course, these people are also oblivious to the fact that Herc’s taken by a one Stacker Pentecost. They had a long history together, first meeting each other on a joint British-Australian task force mission in the blazing heat of Afghanistan and Iraq, way back when people killed and maimed each other over things like borders or religion. Now, the world was united against a much bigger threat, one that threatened to destroy them all. Herc and Stacker had both been pilots in their respective air forces, and they clicked together like puzzle pieces.

When they met up again in the PPDC, they were secretly thrilled to be reunited. They spent as much time as they could together, but still tried to pass off as merely good friends. But Tamsin Sevier saw right through their little game. She knew that they were pining over eachother like dogs waiting for their masters to return, but both were to chicken to do anything about it. She thought it was absolutely hilarious, these big tough men too scared to confess their feelings. She had then made it her mission to get the two together. She succeeded.

Now the two were happily dating, but in secret. With people from all around the world working together, there’s bound to be some...not so nice characters out there. Plus, Stacker is not a touchy feely kind of guy, and is more reserved. Herc was never one for public displays of affection, but he manages to sneak a few little touches in here and there, making Stacker genuinely smile. He never does that. Ever. But the problem with being Jaeger pilots and dating at the same time meant that they weren’t going to be able to see eachother a lot. That’s why it was such a relief to Stacker that he and Tamsin had been stationed in Sydney at the moment. He hadn’t seen his love in a few months, and though he didn’t show it, he really missed the boisterous redhead. Herc just brought something out in him, a side he didn’t let see the light of day much. The fun and loving side of him was reserved for Herc, and when he wasn’t around, Fun Stacker (as Tamsin had dubbed it) disappeared once again. But now, he would finally see the light in Sydney with his Hercules.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stacker arrived in Sydney, he hadn’t expected to be greeted with the sight of a shirtless Herc in booty shorts covered in suds and water cleaning his Jaeger in the sweltering sun of Sydney. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Herc’s powerful muscles flexed as he circled a soapy sponge around the armour plating of Lucky’s left leg, circuitry scars pulled taunt as he leaned over Lucky’s foot. His back curved in ways that made Stacker’s mouth water, booty shorts hugging his butt. He pushed himself up from Lucky’s foot, arms pulling back into a stretch, showing off his spectacular muscles even more. Freckles disappeared into Herc’s shorts’ waistband, a sinful temptation that even the stoic Stacker Pentecost couldn’t resist. He was so preoccupied with staring at the Australian that he didn’t even notice Tamsin double over in laughter.

She was killing herself laughing at Stacker, a tiny droplet of drool hanging out of the side of his mouth as he watched Herc stretch and bend back over Lucky’s foot. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Stacks, but she found this sight so funny that she just couldn’t help herself. It didn’t help that Herc’s portable radio was playing “Promiscuous”. Apparently she was laughing so hard that Herc could hear her over his radio. He stopped washing the Jaeger’s foot, reaching down and lowering the volume of his radio. He looked right at them, and Tamsin swore Stacker would melt right into the ground when Herc flashed his lopsided smile, the real smile, at him.

The Australian grabbed a bucket of water that was sitting next to his foot, signalling to Stacker and Tamsin that he’d be with them in a moment. He then proceeded to dump the contents of the bucket on himself. Stacker  _whined._ Tamsin swore she could see the slow motion replay going through Stacker’s head. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

”Oi, Stacks, Tam! You finally decided to come visit us down here in Oz, eh?” Herc shouted as he walked over to the two, tossing wet hair out of his sky blue eyes. Tamsin tried to keep her cool as she tried to respond to the man, but she couldn’t help but burst with laughter. Herc just looked confused. At this moment, Stacker decided to regain his voice. “Hello, love” the British man said, placing a light kiss on Herc’s cheek, making the Aussie smile “You’re looking beautiful today.” Tamsin couldn’t help but make a comment.

”Looks nice, Stacks? That’s all you’re gonna say? Five seconds ago you looked like you were gonna jump old freckleface and take him right then and there on the tarmac!” Stacker flushed a bright red when Herc turned to look at him, blush of his own creeping across his cheeks. “You a little excited, Stacks? Don’t worry” the Australian purred, voice dropping a few octaves “You’ll see more of this tonight.” With that, he turned on his heel, a perfect militaristic pivot, and walked back over to his Jaeger, bending over to grab his discarded sponge.

Tamsin tracked Stacker’s stare to Herc’s denim clad butt, straining against the cloth as he snatched the offending sponge from the hot tarmac. She had never seen him like this before. Sure, Stacks was a quiet person, but never THIS quiet. She turned to face her copilot, a shark grin spreading across her face. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun digging in our drift simulation tomorrow." She hoisted her duffel bag up on her shoulder, striding towards the Shatterdome doors, leaving the smitten Stacker to stare at Herc as he cleaned away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Was it funny? Was everyone pretty much in character? Now, this little story also isn’t beta’d, but I hope it was alright. Also, I’d like to thank all of the amazing Team Hot Dads authors out there who inspired me to get off my lazy butt and write something PacRim related. Hopefully there’s more coming soon, but I’m not making any promises!


End file.
